theambushgamesfandomcom-20200216-history
Darth Maul
Darth Maul was a playable character in the haters of the jedi game. He was played by CadBaneKiller and his role was spy healer. He was killed by Cad Bane (Zinga) who used his suicide powers. Darth Maul appears in the Sith Temple Game. Ironically, as played by CBK in Haters of the Jedi, CBK's Game The Rising Menace's host is Darth Maul himself. Hater of The Jedi During the haters of the jedi game Darth Maul was played by CadBaneKiller. His role was Spy healer and his teammates were Boba Fett (Potato), who was a normal spy and Sev (Boomer), who had the role of assasin. They were told that if they managed to select the same person without the help of a base they could convert this person. Sev and Maul left some hints but Boba chose his choice before noticing the hints. They failed to convert their target, Slick (Spider) but was given their base. On the first day they killed IG-88 (Maverick) and voted off Billywilly (Fordo). But on the next day Pindus (PindaZwerver) accidentally hinted that the spies had left some hints. Quickly people found Sev and Maul's hint and acused them of being spies. First they denied and Sev even did so in OOC claiming he wasn't allowed to lie in OOC, but in fact he was allowed to and he was doing it. Some people believed him until more hints were found and they voted off Sev. Because Pindus had helped the haters (not on purpose) he decided Maul could get Sev's assassin powers. Maul was sure Cad Bane (Zinga) was the suicider and he decided to sacrifice himself to take Bane out and give Boba a chance at winning. Maul was right, Bane was the suicider. When Maul tried to kill him Bane tricked him and pulled the lightsaber from his hand using a rope. After an epic fight Bane was forced to activate the bomb he had hidden in his room, resulting in the death of both Maul and himself. But Maul was successful. His sacrifice made things easier for Boba and he managed to trick Nuvo Vindi (Namialus) and won the game. Maul was one of the first to take his own life to keep one safe. Maul's legs later kicked Pindus Zwervus to help Boba Fett defeat the janitor. Hints "So live in Close Keep" Which had spelled out SLICK "Website Slickdeals.com" A bit more obvious. The Sith Temple Game In the Fourth Ambush Game, Darth Maul was potrayed by Ivar-Jedi . He was a Sith Lord. Maul and along with Dooku and Gandalf, tried to have the Jedi Master Plagieus voted off. But Plagieus tricked the others into voting Gandalf off. After Vader's murder, Maul and Dooku tried to avenge Gandalf. They convinced Savage and Asajj to kill Plagieus. They voted him off with the Jedi Warrior Starkiller's betrayal. In the night, Starkiller decided to murder Maul. Marek cut Maul in half. But this did not kill Maul. Maul joined Sith that had been presume dead, Gandalf (Magneto) and Bane (Deadpool) to overthrow Sidious and take the Ring. They traveled to Hogwarts. The three of the were caught in a chaotic crossfire. Near the end of the battle, Magneto tortured Savage Opress and prepared to kill him, but Maul intervened and killed Magneto, but was fatally wounded in the process. Rise of The Infiltrators Darth Maul also makes a brief appearance during the Prologue of Rise of The Infiltrators. But, due to to many pictures taken, Ivar had to cut him out of the Playable Release. Maul's appearance can be seen in "Rise of The Infiltrators: Extended Edition" The Rising Menace Game Played by- CBK (Unplayable) Maul and Savage duels Dooku and Grievous on the ship the Invinsable. Maul and Savage are in bare search for allies to help execute his plans to end the Separatist and Republic. He is however found after killing Jedi Master Talabar. Both Separatist and Republic forces attack Maul's Insurgents on the planet Isis. Wave 1. After the battle, both Spies from Republic and CIS, have matrixed themselves to look like normal allies to Maul. Maul, suspects, after a bomb was deployed in his bunker, that spies have siezed control of Maul's base. Category:Characters Category:The Sith Temple Game Category:Rise of The Infiltrators Category:The Tale of Omega